Dedication of a Walker
by Sweetest Writer
Summary: You are a walker, the one who walks both paths, that walks between black and white. Gray. That is your dedication and as for I, well, I will be the white flower by everyone side. But a pure flower can be tainted by red, so stay by myself until the end.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Hello, here. This is my first fan fiction ever so go easy on me with your comments.

Lena: Yes, please go easy on her. She's a bit shy but it adds to her cuteness.

Me: Thanks, Lena. ^o^

Kanda: Just start the story.

Lavi: Relax Yu, take a chill pill.

Kanda: Don't call me that!

Lena: Calm down guys.

Allen: Yes, please do. -_-'

Me: Hi Allen, would you do the honors?

Allen: Sure, doesn't own –man, the characters of it or the vocaloid song called Kokoro except her own OC. And now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><em>When nighttime came the snow landed on the streets and rooftops of London, it heavily covers the surface. It gets deeper and deeper, piling on top of each other. In one of the dim alleyway's opening a frighten young teen clings to a wall, poking her head out a bit and looks around rapidly. She wore dirty ripped up rags with an old shawl draped over her. She stood in the snow with bare feet as her very short uneven brown hair blew in the wind. And then she heard a noise, turning around quickly to only get slash in the face. The young lady fell to the snowy ground as blood pour out of the wound on the right side of her face. A skeleton foot press firm against her chest, the sharp blade pushes down on the open wound. Her expressionless gray eyes stare at the pursuer.<em>

"**Why?"**_ the skeleton spoke suddenly, raising the blade. _**"Why did you turn me into an akuma?"**_as it descent down, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact but nothing happen. Her eyes open to see the skeleton bind with glowing white fabrics. She sat up, speechless._

"Are you alright, Miss?"_ her gaze travel to spot a young man standing beside her, smiling at her. His hair and cloak are radiance of white and he wore a mask of black and gray as his cheek has a scar. He extended his hand. _"Come on." _She slowly grasps the warm hand and he gently pulls her up. He pulls her close to him as he wraps his cloak around her. The young lady's cheek is on his chest, she looked at the skeleton and her eyes went wide as she caught a glimpse of a soul. The soul was….rotting. _"So you can see the soul of an akuma too, eh?"

_She looked up at him, gray to red and gray. "_Well now,_" the teen put his left hand, which has a kind of claw with long sharp razors, on her right cheek and place the thumb part under her right eye. _"So you're cruse like me. It looks different but powerful enough that I don't have to active my eye, huh." _The young man looks deep within her illuminating eyes as he asks this. _"Are you not scare?"_ the young woman tenderly places her frigid hand upon his. She gave off a distant look._

"No, I'm not."_He smile sadly then turns to the akuma. In a flash, with his left hand, he slashes it and it slowly disappears with sweet glowing warm. _

_**Thank you….**_

"Good night."_ The young man said. He looked at the young lady again as she looks at him to, he smiles once more. _"What is your name?"

"I don't have one."_ She spoke. He raises a brow._

"You don't have one?"_ she nodded. _"So, you have no family?"_ she nodded again. _"Didn't someone at least give you a first name?"_ again she nodded. _"Oh? Who is that?"

"Clark."

"He found you?"_ she nodded. _"Okay, so you do have name, what is it?"

"My name is…..Lunar."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dedication Of a Walker *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Allen?" Allen snaps out of his daydream and looks across the table. Lavi and Lenalee's faces were written with worry as Kanda glares looks at him and Master Cross raises a brow. "Are you alright? I mean you didn't touch most of your food." Lenalee ask. Allen smile.

"Of course." Kanda cross his arms as Cross narrow his eyes at Allen. "What?"

"Master Walker?" Allen turns to see a finder. "There a female finder who's looking for you. She's calming to be your sister?"

"Oh, I didn't know she came back for her mission. Can you get her for me?" the finder nodded and left. Allen looked at the others, their eyes widen with shock, except Kanda and Cross. "What?"

"I didn't know you have a sister, idiot apprentice."

"Well, I would not like if she met womanizer like you or Lavi."

"Hey! That's mean!" Lavi pouted.

"Call them as I see them." He stated. Suddenly, two arm wrapped around his neck. He looked back to a teen with brown hair and gray eyes, he smiles warmly. "Welcome home, Lunar." Her lips spread out to a gently smile.

"I'm home, big brother."

* * *

><p>"Holy shit! Are you serious? I mean, you two look alike but come on! You never told us you have a sister! And a very cute one at that! Or should I say strik-" Lavi's ranting stop when Allen throw one of his muffin in Lavi's forehead. Lenalee face palm as Kanda shook his head. Lavi rub his head. "That's mean, Allen!"<p>

"Then stop being stupid womanizer." Allen pointed out. Lavi cross his arms and did a fake pouted. Then Krory, Bak, Miranda and Noise walk to their table.

"Hello Allen, I didn't know you have a sister." Krory said then turn to Lunar, who was sitting quietly next to Allen. "Hello, I'm Arystar Krory the Third." he bowed to her and sat down.

"H-hello, m-m-my n-na-ame i-is M-Miran-da L-Lotto. Nice to meet you!" she quickly bowed.

"I'm Noise Marie. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Bak Chang, head of the Black Order's Asia Branch." He looked at Cross. "We have another meeting to go to." With that, he left. Cross got up and lite a one of his cigarettes as he walk away.

"Master!" Allen yelled. "Don't forget, we need to talk." Cross wave him off as his left, Allen just sigh.

"Um Allen?" he looks at Lenalee. "Why didn't you tell us you have a sister?"

"Well," Allen ran his fingers though his hair. "Can I explain outside?

* * *

><p>They sat next to an old oak tree, near a divine intermediate clear lake with bunches of wild flowers scatter on the grassy fields. The generous, substantial dark-green forest had masses among of narrow passageways to get to the lake; it gets denser and deeper with each step. And at the end of every pathway leads to the open area in the middle of the forest. "Well," Allen started. "When I was exploring the Ark before I meet up with you guys, my eye activated. It led me to one of the doors and I went through it taking me where it was snowing, London to be precise. And then I saw Lunar being attack by an akuma so I save her. She knows where the Black Order's location because she was raise by one of the scientist named Clark. She doesn't have a last name so I gave her mine. Any questions? "<p>

"How old is she?" Lenalee ask.

"Over hundreds years old from what your brother told me." Her eyes went wide and Allen smiles sadly. "Yeah…..it's shocking, isn't it? And the funny thing is that she calls _me_ big brother." Allen gave shallow laugher but it soon turn to an angry tic mark on what Kanda demanded.

"What the hell is she then, bean spout?"

"It's Allen, you retard!"

"Answer the damn question!"

"I'm a humanoid." Lunar spoke up as Kanda raise a brow. "A humanoid looks like a human but is a robot. I'm a special case; I have innocence as my heart that turns me into a real human. This innocence cannot be uses every day or my body starts to fail me."

"So you're a parasite type?" Lavi ask and she nodded. "So what is your innocence called?"

"Kokoro." Lavi gave a confused look. "It means heart. It's actually based on a song I sing." Now _that_ caught Lavi's intention.

"You can sing?" She nodded as he led out a goofy grin. "Can you sing something right now?" Lunar looked at Allen and he smile then nod, she led out a light smile of her own. She stood up and clears her throat.

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukrareta robotto_

(A lonely scientist developed a robot)

_Dekibae o iu nana _"kiseki"

(The result was said to be a "miracle")

_Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai_

(But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do)

_Sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu_

(And that was a "heart", a program)

_Ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi_

(Hundreds of years pass)

_Hitori de nokosareta_

(Left alone)

_Kiseki no robotto wa negau_

(The miracle robot wishes)

_Shiritai ano hito ga_

(I want to know, why)

_Inochi no owari made_

(Until the end of that person's life)

_Watashi ni tsukutteta_

(He built for me this)

"Kokoro"

_Ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki_

(Now, movements has started, the miracle is accelerating)

_Nazeka namida ga tomaranai…_

(Why, my tears don't stop…)

_Naze watashi furuereru? Kasoku suru kodou_

(Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating)

_Kore ga watashi no nozonda _"kokoro"_?_

(Is this is what I hope for, this "heart"?)

_Fushigi, kokoro, kokoro, fushigi_

(Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious)

_Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o_

(I know; there are things to be happy about)

_Fushigi, kokoro, kokoro, fushigi_

(Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious)

_Watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o_

(I know; there are things to be happy about)

_Fushigi, kokoro, kokoro, fushigi_

(Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite)

_Nande fukaku setsunai…? _

(How deeply painful…?)

_Ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o_

(Now, I've begun to realize the reason I was born)

_Kitto hitori wa sabishii_

(Being on your own is surely lonely)

_Sou, ano hi, and toki_

(Yes, that day, at that time)

_Subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu_

(All the memories dwelling in my "kokoro" begin to overflow)

_Ima ieru hontou no kotoba_

(Now, I can speak true words)

_Sasageru anata ni_

(I dedicate them to you)

_Ari-ga-tou…_

(Thank you…)

_Ari-ga-tou…_

(Thank you)

_Kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete_

(For bringing me into this world)

_Ari-ga-tou…_

(Thank you…)

_Ari-ga-tou…_

(Thank you)

_Isshoni sugoseta hibi o_

(For the days we spent together)

_Ari-ga-tou…_

(Thank you…)

_Ari-ga-tou…_

(Thank you)

_Anata ga watashi ni kureta sudete_

(For everything you have given me)

_Ari-ga-tou…_

(Thank you…)

_Ari-ga-tou…_

(Thank you)

_Eien in utau_

(I will sing for you forever)

"La lalalala….ou la la ou laa….." she finishes with a lovely smile, everyone is shock even Kanda is speechless. Lunar was about to speck when she was intruded.

"Allen Walker, Lunar Walker," Link called as he walks up to them.

"Hey Link, where have you been?" Allen question.

"That does not matter. Komui Lee has a mission for you two and some finders right when. Now, I have a meeting to go to so I will not be joining you. Please do behave yourselves." With that, he left. Allen sighs.

"Come on Lunar, let's go see what Komui wants." She nodded. They wave goodbye to the others as they left.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Lenalee and Lunar thought at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…..<em>

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Cross slams his hands on Komui's desk. "How did you lose them in the first place?" some of the generals and exorcists are in the room, all trying to stay compose.

"The connection cut off, there no way for sure if their alright." He grid his teeth.

"Don't worry, everyone is at the infirmly." said a familiar voice. They turn around to see Lunar, drench in blood. She didn't have her finder hood on, just a long sleeve shirt with pants that been torn up as she looks down. She holds innocence in her arms, close to her chest. "The mission was successful. No finder was really hurt, their all alive and I wasn't really hurt myself actually. Just a few scratches."

"Then whose blood is that on you?" Lenalee ask. Lunar tense up a bit before looking up, her eyes are bloodshot as tears escape from them. She gave a sad smile and spoke the words that made Lenalee shed her own as everyone else stood in shock.

"Big brother protected me."

* * *

><p>Me: And that's the end of Prologue + Chapter 1.<p>

Allen: Am I dead? O.o

Me: Of course not! It's based on before Lulubell came in the Order to get the Egg. And I can't kill you, I love you!

Allen: Thanks ^^

Kanda: Can you kill the rabbit?

Lavi: How could you ask that, Yu!

Kanda: I just did and don't call me that!

Lena: You wouldn't kill Lavi, would you?

Me: If he pisses me off then yes I would

Lavi: That just heartless. T.T

Lunar: It's okay –Patting his head and looking at me- Can I?

Me: Sure

Lunar: Please Review! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm back in the building! And with a whole new chapter! –Happy dance- ^O^

Lunar: What's wrong with her?

Lavi: She's happy

Lunar: What happy?

Lavi:….oh….I forget… you're still a robot

Kanda: Idiot

Lavi: But you still love me, Yu!

Kanda:-Sword at Lavi's neck- Do not call me that!

Allen:-Sweat drop- Anyway, would like to thank the following:

Kureru

Failed-Expectations

LT the 4th

For either a review, subscription, adding her to favorite stories/authors. Lenalee?

Lena: Right. She didn't own anything but Lunar and now on with the story.

* * *

><p><em>The snow, so icy and cold, falls from the sky above me. The gust of the wind from every direction makes my vision blurry as I stand in a middle of a crossroad. Behind me stands a little girl hugging her brother tightly, happy to see him again but hopes that they can return to their home once more. On my left stands a short hair boy with another boy that smiling at him and behind them stands a lady in white smiling with her eyes closes. He wonders who she really is. On my right stands a boy with red hair and on his side stands an old man, the boy wonders what would his future be like. In front of me there is clown with a brown hair child walking away from me. <em>"Where are we going next, Mana?" _the_ _boy asks, smiling_. _The clown just smile at him._

"Do you want to go with them?" _I look to my side to see very tall man, grinning at me. I extent my arms to him and he pick me up._ "What's a little girl, like you, doing out here alone?"

"I'm not little, I'm five years old." _He chucks at me._

"That still little, you know. Let's go, we're going to be left behind." _He pulls me closer and he puts he jacket around me to as he starts to walk_. _It's warm….so very warm..._

I crack opened my eyes to see people, lots of people that are dress in all white. I felt a cold hand on my forehead. "Lunar?" a person call out to me; who was it? I turn my head a little to see Ms. Lenalee's brother, Komui Lee. He smiles at me. "Thank goodness, you're awake. You gave us quite a scare when you fainted." So that why happen, no wonder why I don't remember going to sleep. He turns to one of the people, a guy with brown hair with glasses. "Johnny, can you get that wheelchair over there for me?"

"Sure, Chief." He said as he went to receive it. Mr. Komui turns back to me, sits me up and wraps the blanket around me. When Mr. Johnny came back, Mr. Komui picks me up and places me in the wheelchair.

"Ready to go?" I tilt my head at him.

"Where are we going?" he ruffles my hair.

"To see you big brother of course."

* * *

><p>When we got to big brother's room Ms. Lotto gave me a big hug, swashing me to death. "I'm so glad you're okay!"<p>

"Miranda, she can't breathe." Ms. Lenalee said and Ms. Lotto let me go, apologizing.

"Thanks Ms. Lenalee, Thank you for being concern of my well being Ms. Lotto."

"You don't have to add the Ms. or Mr. on people name. You can call us by our first names." Lena said as Miranda nodded.

"Okay Lena, Miranda." I said with a smile and they both blush. Lena gave me a quick hug; I tilt my head at head.

"Sorry but you are so cute that I have to give you a hug or two." I blush a little at the comment and Lavi came tows me, grins as he ruffles my hair.

"Lenalee is so right on that, Chibi-chan." Now _that_ pisses me off so I simply scratch Lavi, _hard_. He retreated away from me. "Ow! That hurt! Yu! Help me from Chibi-chan!"

"Don't call me that, you stupid rabbit!" Kanda and I yell, I blink and look at Kanda. "Your name is Yu?"

"First name and don't call me that."

"As long as you don't call me Chibi-chan." I smile, he cross arms and turns his head the other way.

"Che! Stupid robot." I still smile at him. At least it's better than Chibi-chan.

"Aw! You two look so cute together!" it took all three, Komui, Lena, Miranda, to hold Kanda back from castrating Lavi as I had a fixed glare on him.

"If looks could kill, you would have been six-feet under by now, Lavi." All of us turn around to see Allen smiling, fully awake and sitting up. I quickly unwrap myself and rush over to him, without falling, giving him a hug as I sit on the bed. "Glad you're okay." I release him and grin.

"You're not the only one that's glad, big brother." And then, Lavi pounce on both of us, giving us a bear hug. "Lavi get the hell off."

"But I'm happy that you two are Okay."

"Well, I like to breath!" I push him off and he landed on the flood.

"So mean." I rolled my eyes then I realized something. I looked around and notices that it only us here.

"Where is everybody?"

"Some are on missions as others a relaxing." Komui said.

"And Link? Isn't he supposed to watch over big brother?"

"That lapdog is with his master." Lavi said and I tilt my head at him. "His name is Malcolm C. Lvellie, a Special Inspector that I hope you'll never meet." Lena nodded in agreement. He must be a asshole. My eyes still wander around the room when I spotted a vase full of dead flowers on a table next to big brother's bed.

"Oh my!" Miranda shouted as I grab the vase. "I forgot to change the flowers! I'm sorry!" she bows quickly like a least ten times.

"It's okay, Miranda. They're not actually dead." Big brother said and she gave him a confused look. He smiles. "Lunar." He looks at me and I nod. I put the vase close to my chest and close my eyes a bit.

"Innocence….active." a green glow surround me. It's gently warm flares, circles the flowers and slowly starts to come back to life. Silver roots wrap on me as the glow gradually turns silver as well. The stems are long and dark green as the petals are white and divine.

"Lunar," I look at big brother. "You can deactivate it now." And so I did, the glow leisurely fades away. Out of nowhere, Lavi pounces me again.

"That was amazing! The glowing, being plants to life and what not. And your eyes change color! First it was like gray to green then green to silver then back again! So awesome!" he said with a large grin, rubbing his cheek against mine.

"Lavi."

"Yes?"

"You know, you are swooshing the flowers." Lavi let of me and after he did so, he got hit with a pillow in the face. Big brother has a few angry tick marks on head and he pulls me close to him, wrapping his arms tight on my waist.

"Hug my sister like that again and I'll make sure that Kanda cut off you little Lavi's." Lavi ran behind Miranda, scare. Lena and Miranda sweat drop, Komui shook his head and Kanda smirks at my big brother's evilness. After that, one of the scientists comes in.

"Chef!"

"Hey Reever."

"You still have paper work to do!" Komui then cling to Lena.

"No! Don't take me away from my Lenalee!" he wailed as everyone sweat drop as Lena fumes.

"Does he act like this all the time?" everyone nodded and I sign. "How joyful." I mumble and at that moment is when Johnny pokes in.

"Chef, they need you for another meeting. Glad you awake, Allen." He said then left.

"Right." He said, turning back to normal. "See you all later. Bye Lenalee!" with that, he sprints out the door. Reever shakes his head.

"That man, I swear he's the death of me." He wave goodbye and left, Kanda started to head to the door also.

"Where are you going?" Kanda stops and look at me.

"To train."

"Train for what?"

"Kanda trains with a sword, that's his innocence. Every exorcists needs to train." Lena said.

"I see…..can I train with you Kanda?"

"No."

"Why? Is it because I'm a finder, not a exorcist?" I question.

"No, it because I don't train with robots." He starts too left again and I pout.

"I train you later, Lunar." Big brother said. "Kanda not that strong anyway." _That_ made Kanda stops in his tracks and slowly turns back around.

"What was_ that _bean sprout?"

"You heard me, I see you fight before. I don't want my little sister to be taught by someone who can't fight."

"_Really._" Kanda hiss.

"Yes, _really_." He glares at big brother then at me.

"You, me, training room, now." With that, he stomps out the door.

"Reverse Psychology is a real bitch, isn't it?" Big brother yells.

"Fuck you, bean sprout!" Kanda shouts from the hallway. Lavi and big brother laugh as Miranda, Lena and I sweat drop. Well, this will be an experience that I'll never forget.

* * *

><p>As nightfall hits, I sit on my window ceil, looking at the navy color sky. With no stars out, it looks endless. I'm still thinking about the conversation I had early with Kanda in the training room today…..<p>

"So this is why you don't use your innocence?"_ Kanda said as I cough up blood in my hands. _"If the bean sprout knew then why did he let you use it?"

"Because he knew that I wanted to show you all so badly. And he knew that I haven't used my innocence today." _I wipe the blood from my lips. _"Can we continue?" _lifting the sword up._

"Presume the stands." And so I did. Kanda went behind me. "The sword is too low." _He places his hands on mine and raises my arms with his._

"If big brother sees the position we're in, he would be enraged." I laugh.

"Che!" _he turns his head, blushing a little. I gave smile sadly._

"Kanda, why does big brother walk both paths?"

"What?"

"He says he walks both paths, one path for humans and another for akuma." _I stated._

"Sounds like the fucking sprout; he pisses me off to no end. But the one thing that pisses me off the most is what he said at the end of our first mission." _I tilt my head at him._

"What did he say?"

"**We're** **not just destroyers, at times, we can be savers**."

"…..'we can be savers', huh?" I smile. "That sounds nice."

"_So nice that it makes you want to puck._" I turn to the sound of where the voice is coming from, my heart drops. "_Hello, Lunar._"

"14th…" I clench my fist as I sent him a toxic stare. "How the _hell_ are you still alive?"

* * *

><p>Me: And that's the end of Chapter 2 and man I'm sleepy. ~_~ I fall asleep while typing this but enough about me. Everyone if you please?<p>

Allen: Please review!

Lena: Please do!

Lavi: Lots of reveiws!

Lunar: Review, review, review!

Kanda: Just review


End file.
